


Yu-Gi-Oh! Dimensions: A Second Date

by Wayne_Hendrix



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! Dimensions and Side Stories [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Dates, Body Worship, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Dates, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla, Vanilla Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 16:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20100328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayne_Hendrix/pseuds/Wayne_Hendrix
Summary: At first: love, at first sight, is a double-edged sword. It can go wrong or it can be the best for two duelists. This is the case for Yuji Ishino and Akane Hatanaka. watch as they go on their actual first date: a restaurant date. on this side story: we watch (or read) the misadventure of Yuji and Akane on their first date including messed up orders, binge-watching to an extreme, and maybe some extra stuff in-between or card games. Find out on this "fluffy" side story on Yu-Gi-Oh! Dimensions!Note: This takes place during the timeskip between Chapters 10 and 11.2nd Note: At a point in this story: there will be one lemon scene, if that isn't your cup of tea, you can skip it.





	Yu-Gi-Oh! Dimensions: A Second Date

**After a couple of days of Yuji learning how to Ritual Summon after he was discharged from the hospital: he suddenly stops everything he does and remembers his date with Akane. His date is supposed to happen on a Sunday, and for once: Yuji isn't nervous about this. He's had time to prepare for this.**

_~9:00 AM~_

_"I wonder what restaurant Akane and I are supposed to be going to later today?"_ Yuji says aloud while he looks at his desk, which has got multiple cards on it and two books up there with the titles: Ritual Summoning for Dummies and a copy of What Makes a Duelist.

_"Last time we went on a date together, Well it was a study date. I don't think that counts" "But still, It was fun. Now this time, maybe I could hope to make sure the date isn't awkward"_ Yuji starts getting his clothes for his date later on. He decides on wearing a white button-up shirt and khaki pants since he's going to a restaurant (since it's high class)

_"*knock* *knock* Big brother, are you in there?"_ Before Yuji gets ready for a shower, his sister Maaya knocks on his door trying to get his attention. _"Mom told me that you've got a phone call from the Hatanaka household,"_ Maaya says to her brother while still knocking on his door.

**After hearing it was from the Hatanaka household: Yuji does his best Elemental Hero Flash impression and runs out of his room to where Eiko (Yuji's mom) was. Yuji picks up the phone, and for anyone who didn't see this coming, it's Akane on the other line.**

_"H-hello? Y-Yuji-kun I just got off the phone with the restaurant manager, and he said we got a reservation"_ On the other side of the line, Akane while watching her favorite show tells Yuji the good news regarding their date. _"Oh, one other thing, mind if I come over Y-Yuji-kun? So we could watch some Mobile Suit Quantum while we wait until it's time for our d-date."_ Inaudible to Akane, you can hear Yuji's thoughts as he's trying to process Akane's request.

"Crap, Akane-chan and me? Hanging out alone at my house? W-what should I say?" Yuji is slowly starting to mutter questions regarding Akane "If we hang and binge watch Mobile Suit Quantum, it could slowly diverge into S-" _"Y-Yuji-kun are you still there?" "It sounds like I could hear a hum on your line"_ Luckily after Akane says something, Yuji snaps out of his mutter.

_"Y-yeah, I'm still on the phone Akane-chan. Oh, I wouldn't mind if you came by to binge watch Mobile Suit Quantum while we wait!"_ Yuji finally answers Akane after being in the matterless void known as Yuji's mind muttering over the things he and Akane could do. _"That's great Y-Yuji-kun, I'll come by in a couple of hours, I'll see you there I gotta go. I love you Yuji-kun!"_ Akane hangs up the phone, unbeknownst to Yuji, Akane is still in her sleeping clothes with bags on her eyes.

**Yuji starts to get dressed as he awaits Akane's arrival. Eiko tells Yuji that her and Maaya are going to be visiting their uncle today and tells Yuji to not throw a party or something. Three hours pass and Yuji is in his living room waiting on Akane to show up surfing through channels on his TV. Eventually, Akane arrives to Yuji's house, she's currently wearing a grayscale plaid dress with a bow in her hair.**

_~12:40 PM~_

_"Well, Akane-chan what season should we start on?"_ Yuji asks his girlfriend as he continues to flip through TV channels. While doing this, Akane pulls out a Mobile Suit Quantum Fanbook listing every single series on it from her bag while sitting beside Yuji on the couch... _"W-Well, we have Quantum Fighters, Quantum Wing, Quantum Unicorn, or even the original Mobile Suit _Quantum_"_ Akane says to Yuji as she starts to read off Mobile Suit Quantum anime titles from her book.

_"Gee Akane-chan, you really are a super fan aren't you? *laughs*"_ Yuji laughs as he watches his girlfriend continue to read off names as he starts to playfully laugh at her. _"That's why I love ya, Akane! *kiss*"_ Yuji leans in to kiss Akane and she slowly starts to get flustered. _"Y-Yuji-kun it's still early *laughs* we still got to watch some anime and our date later"_ Yuji calms down and relaxes and hugs Akane while whispering a small apology in her ear.

**After everything is calmed down between the two duelists, they finally start to watch Mobile Suit Quantum, both Akane and Yuji get comfortable and enjoy themselves on this first unofficial part of their date. While they watched and slept for three hours, time starts to go on by and eventually after they wake up and finish watching TV, Akane notices it's 4:45 PM and their reservation starts at 5:30 and the restaurant is on the business side of Den City. They suddenly rush to get to the restaurant, but both their parents are out of town.**

_~Four Hours Later~_

_"Crap, what are we going to do, Akane-chan?"_ Yuji says to Akane while trying to find people to call to pick them up. "_W-We're going to be late, if we can't find anyone to take us there" "We should call our friends and see if they could help us"_ Akane in a panic suddenly comes up with an idea. _"Who should we call first, should we call Rie first?"_ Akane says to Yuji as she starts to think of names to call. _"Akane, Rie is usually anti-social"_ Yuji suddenly shuts the door on that option. _"What about Shinon, maybe she could help….Yeah, nevermind she would make the situation worse"_ Akane changes her mind on asking Shinon.

_"I got one, we should call Haruka and see if she can help"_ Yuji types in Haruka's phone number and hopes to answer the phone. _"*ring* *ring* Hello?"_ someone actually picks up the phone on Haruka's end and both Yuji and Akane get excited.

_"Hi, Haruka I was wondering if you could call one of those limos to pick me and Akane-" "-Hello this is Quatre Natsui, your name is Yuji right?"_ Quatre suddenly interrupts Yuji plea. _"Y-Yes, I'm Yuji. Is Haruka home?"_ Yuji asks Quatre if his sister is home while hoping she can help. _"Yes, she's home right now, but she's currently busy with practicing her duel strategies with her mentor"_

**After Quatre tells Yuji the news and hangs up: Yuji undaunted, he calls a taxi to pick him and Akane up. Luckily the two lovers arrive at the restaurant that Akane picked out. When Yuji sees the place, he starts to faint at the magnificence of the place. Now they go to their reserved table and await their food.**

_"T-Table for two please?"_ The two duelists ask the waitress for a table._ "Do you have a reservation you two?"_ The waitress asks Akane specifically as the waitress look at the list of reservations. _"Little lady, what is your name?" "M-My name is Akane Hatanaka ma'am"_ After hearing Akane's name, the waitress suddenly sees her name on the list

_"Oh, you're Akane! We got your reservation and let me guess? He's your boyfriend right?"_ The waitress suddenly points at Yuji as both him and Akane start to blush at each other. _"*laughs* I thought so, you guys really must be in a happy relationship. Let me lead you two to your table"_ Akane and Yuji are lead to their table, it is near the back of the restaurant.

**Now the two titular duelists go to their table, the first thing they order are some appetizers. Yuji asks for some small finger sandwiches and a lemonade. Akane asks for a small platter of cheese, meat and crackers and a lemonade just like Yuji.**

_"Mmm, these are some great cheese and _crackers_"_ Akane says while eating her appetizer while trying not to make a mess. _"I _agree_ Akane-chan,*munch* I can't wait for the main meal *munch*"_ Yuji replies to Akane as he tries his best to not make a complete fool out of himself.

_"Good evening you two lovebirds, would you be interested in having a look at our menu?"_ The same waitress who welcomed Akane and Yuji arrives again this time holding a pair of menus. _"D-Do you have any specials, ma'am?"_ Akane asks the waitress as she gives both her and Yuji a menu to look over. _"Yes, we do!" "We currently have a 'Surf n' Turf' special going on right now, if you want to have that, little lady"_ The waitress replies to Akane, but on the other side of the table: Yuji is still eating his finger sandwiches.

_"Ms. Waitress, do you have any *munch* *munch* beef and pork bowls?"_ Yuji suddenly out of the blue asks the waitress while not having the best of manners. "Damnit, I guess I left my speech etiquette at the house. Please don't say anything rash, Yuji" Yuji mutters this as he realizes in his head, he's making a complete fool out of himself.

_"Is he alright, ma'am?"_ The waitress asks Akane as she's worried about Yuji's well-being._ "Y-Yea he's alright, he's usually like this when he tries to overthink things"_ Akane replies to the waitress _"Honestly I think it's kinda cute when he does that"_ After saying this, a blush appears on Akane's face. _"*Shakes* we would take the 'Surf n' Turf' special please."_ After making the order, the waitress relays the message to the cook.

**Meanwhile, as Akane and Yuji wait on their actual meal to arrive, Yuji pulls out his Odd-Eyes deck along with 3 new Odd-Eyes extra deck monsters. They are from the Zero Series (which means extremely powerful monsters that should only be used in a high-pressure situation). Eventually, the two duelists get their meals, they both ate a platter of lobster, Fish N' Chips, and some dessert. After they leave the restaurant, Yuji and Akane head back to Yuji's house, deciding on what to do now.**

_"Phew, that Surf N' Turf platter was good, Akane-chan. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"_ Yuji says to Akane while they both are sitting in Yuji's room contemplating what to do next.

_"I-I definitely enjoyed the carrot cake and ice cream they gave me. Oh, there are a couple of things we could do to pass the time"_ Akane replies to Yuji as she's also reminiscing about her meal.

_"Wanna play a card game?"_ Yuji asks his girlfriend, but Akane shakes her head no. _"What about watching a movie?"_

_"We almost missed our date, when we watched Mobile Suit Quantum earlier today, Yuji-kun"_ Yuji adds another suggestion but Akane explains why they almost missed their date doing the same thing. _"Y-Yuji-kun can't we... do something else? Something we might not get another chance at? I don't want to regret _it,_ if there's no 'later' after all this."_ After saying that, Akane slowly starts to blush.

_"W-What do you mean by that, A-Akane-chan?"_ the meaning of what she said going right over his head.

_"Yuji, what I meant by that was-"_ she falters, clearly embarrassed, _"I-I…" better to just out with it. "I meant this."_ after Akane finishes what she says, she gently pins Yuji to the bed and presses her lips almost urgently against his own.

**As the two continue to kiss each other, Akane takes off Yuji's duel disk and unbuttons his shirt. Yuji finally realizes what Akane meant and reality slowly dawns on him**...

_"W-Wait, slow down a sec, Akane"_ Yuji suddenly breaks them both apart, while a bright blush remains on his face after the kiss _"Aren't we taking things way too fast?" "It's not like I don't want to do this with you, I want to wait until we are comfortable enough to do this thing,"_ Yuji says this as Akane makes herself more comfortable on top of him.

_"W-Well, think about the situation we are in Yuji-kun, that madman Daisuke could potentially destroy this planet and kill everyone on it at any minute now"_ Suddenly Yuji remembers what Ray told him before he dueled Daisuke.

_-Flashback-_

* * *

"Listen closely, Yuji: my brother isn't going to be easy to defeat." When he wasn't a maniacal asshole: he was considered to be the top tactician and strategist out of every duelist" Ray suddenly reveals to Yuji an important fact about her brother.

"The main threat to you guys, he and the entirety of Den Corp is working on a Hadron Collider, currently it's only at 30% completion" "Unfortunately, Daisuke isn't as idiotic as I say he is, he's hired the top scientists in the world to work on the device. At any point in time: the world could end. So before you think about dueling Daisuke, think about all of the things you could do beforehand." Ray finally finishes explaining the situation to Yuji and his friends, well most of them, Haruka and Shinon fell asleep out of boredom.

"I understand Ray, basically if I don't win, everything ends. Am I right?" Yuji understands the situation he's in right now as Ray nods her head in approval. "But Yuji, I will warn you: Don't let Daisuke get in your head. He has this way with words, that could sway anyone to his side." Ray starts to walk off along with Zarc but is interrupted by a helicopter.

* * *

_-End Flashback-_

_"_Yeah ,_ I guess you have a point. But I'm just worried about you specifically, Akane-chan"_ Yuji while still on his back tells Akane of his worries.

_"W-What do you mean by that?"_ Akane asks with a look of confusion on her face.

_"If we end up doing this, Akane-chan I-I just don't want to hurt you."_ Yuji finally lets out what he's worried about. _"Yuji-kun, I trust you. I'd even trust you with my life"_ Yuji finally clears up his concerns after hearing Akane tell him, that she trusts him.

_"Well, are you ready?"_ Yuji asks Akane while holding her waist searching for her zipper for her dress.

_"Y-Yeah, Yuji-kun I'm ready for this"_ suddenly they drew back together to kiss each other. Each more frantic than the previous one. Akane unzips her dress and reveals she's wearing a somewhat constricting white bra. Surprising Yuji since he thought Akane was flat chested.

_"Wow Akane-chan, you- uh… you really, uh…"_ as he flummoxed about with his speech she gave him a nervously curious look. Eventually, he settled on, _"have some big marshmallows?"_ He says this almost painfully awkwardly as he slowly caresses her left breast. Akane fails to stifle a laugh as his fingers drift over the sensitive flesh, a sort of heated tension building somewhere near the pit of her stomach.

_"That's what you're calling them, Yuji-kun?"_ Akane laughs with a hint of breathiness as her bra drops to the floor, Yuji's already bright blush probably visible from orbit after seeing Akane's breasts.

_"They really do look like m-marshmallows, Akane-chan,"_ it was what he'd said, and he was sticking with it. _"mind if I, erm, lick one of them?"_ Yuji asks as he squeezes her breast.

Surprised by the sensation of her chest, at his mercy rather than her own, she gasps before saying, _"S-Sure, Yuji-kun."_ regaining some of her composure she refocuses her eyes on his own, _"I want you to."_After hearing her approval, Yuji starts to suck on one of her breasts, Akane starts to moan at the energetic, almost eager treatment, _"That-"_ god alive did it feel good, _"That feels-"_ words were starting to become an abstract concept as her thoughts started fraying with pleasure.

_"Mmm, kinda feels like a marshmallow too,"_ Yuji teased, continuing to suck on Akane's breast, though with less of the eagerness he'd started with, having calmed down slightly.

_"Yuji-"_ Akane, mind reeling with pleasure tries, to say something to Yuji _"S-Since you love my-"_ it still made her want to laugh referring her chest like that, _"Oh, screw it."_ After saying this, she finally strips down until Yuji sees her purple striped panties. From the looks of things, he'd gotten her fairly excited.

_"What? Enough, with the jo-?"_ She interrupts him with another kiss, this one brimming with urgency. With need. Yuji starts to take off his pants but her hands have already beaten him to it. As the garment falls to the floor Akane removes her glasses and drops them onto the nearest surface. A similar string of events leads to his shirt being flung across the room before their lips press back into each other. Yes, that had been enough of that string of jokes it seemed. Akane suddenly reaches into his boxers, wrapping her fingers around him and squeezing a little. An action that prompts a sharp gasp from him.

She blinks at him. _"Too much?"_

He shakes his head, very briskly. _"N-not at all."_ and their kiss resumes, both of them in no state of mind to end that contact yet. With a few clumsy movements on their part what remains of their clothing is thrown to the floor as she, breaking the kiss, shifts down the bed. _"What are you..?"_ Akane slowly takes Yuji's manhood into her mouth and curls her tongue around it. _"Holy-"_ his words catch in his lungs, voice reduced to a straining growl at the feel of her mouth around his length. When she starts bobbing her head up and down his mind begins to spin like the blades of a helicopter. Reflexively his hand reaches out and curls his fingers through her hair. _"Wait,"_ he breathes, her looking up at him very curiously now, _"Um,"_ he was sure he still had a brain somewhere in his skull, _"let me for, uh, for you."_

Breathing now completely stopped she flushes a deep shade of scarlet and nods. Seemingly as if their minds were linked, Yuji decided to treat Akane, kinda like how she's treating him right now, by moving his body while keeping Akane near his manhood as she continues to pleasure him so he could be close to her entrance, with her panties the only garment left to take off.

He starts to rub one of his fingers near her entrance, getting a sense of where she was most sensitive. While still sucking on Yuji, Akane starts to moan some more. _"You feel so warm, Akane-chan"_ Yuji murmurs as he slowly starts to explore deeper into Akane's entrance, he slowly sticks two of his fingers into her entrance and Akane starts to twitch her hips, after the fact.

_"I-I feel something coming out"_ Akane suddenly realizes as she continues to suck on Yuji's dick.

_"It feels so wet and _soft_"_ Yuji says as he fastens his pace when as he continues to thrust his fingers in Akane's entrance. _"I really want to lick it-"_ After talking about his future plans, the pace at which Akane is sucking is starting to almost make Yuji about to let loose _"-ngh, I feel like I'm about to c-"_ before he finished his sentence he spills a thick white liquid from his cock into Akane's mouth. Yuji Pulls out of Akane's mouth and sees her mouth full of his seed. _"I-I didn't mean to do that"_ Yuji frantically apologizes to her, but Akane doesn't seem to mind. This had been with him, after all.

_"I-It's alright, even though it tastes a bit salty-"_ Akane swallows and afterward she smiles as if she just found the rarest manga. _"-It tastes really good, Yuji-kun"_.

After that happens, Yuji starts to lap his tongue into Akane's folds, eliciting a moan almost immediately. In between every lick, his tongue and fingers curling as they worked in tandem, Akane starts to silently say yes, almost like her brain had become a broken record. _"Yuji, I wouldn't want to be anywhere without _you_"_ Akane tells Yuji as she arches her back as he continues to pleasure Akane's quim, and suddenly something squirts out of her entrance.

No apology needed, Akane suddenly puts her fingers near her folds, and starts to spread her folds, prompting Yuji to get close to his girlfriend, with his cock rubbing at Akane's folds. _"I-It may hurt a first, but eventually it will be the best feeling in the world, Akane-chan"_ Prompting a nod from Akane, Yuji slowly starts to stick his cock inside of Akane.

But before Yuji sticks his cock into Akane, she gives him a condom, well basically she loves Yuji and all, but she's not ready to be a mother quite yet._ "I understand. But if it breaks, I'll take responsibility and be a great father"_ Yuji puts on the condom, and after a nod from Akane, he finally penetrates Akane's inner walls.

_"It's so tight, Akane-chan, your walls are sucking me in, not wanting to let go"_ Yuji continues to thrust inside of Akane, as she, with her face in pain with every thrust, but she's enjoying the pleasure. _"Oh-"_Akane as she is moaning, currently for her this could be considered to be nirvana and bliss. _"-Yes, that feels so good, Yuji-kun"_ Yuji starts to thrust faster, and With each thrust, it's rough but with a bit of tender care.

_"How are you feeling, Akane-chan? Does it hurt you when I do this?"_ Yuji asks Akane as he sees her face wincing with every thrust. _"N-No, I'm *moan* alright Yuji-kun" "This feels like heaven for me right now"_ Akane replies with a slight hint of lust after each moan.

Yuji starts to thrust faster, Akane is holding onto the bed sheets, as the bed starts to rock with every thrust. Soon enough, Yuji finds Akane's most sensitive spot, and Akane starts to cum after he reaches her sensitive spot. _"Mmm-" "I-I l-love you, _Y-Yuji_"_ Akane tells Yuji as he continues to thrust into Akane's insides.

_"A-Akane-chan, I think I'm about to spill out my _seed_" _Yuji tells Akane as he thrusts even faster._ "M-Me, too, Yuji"_ Akane is also at her climax. They keep on going until they reach their climax. Suddenly, Yuji pulls out and cums all over Akane's breasts and body. Akane licks some of the cum off of her body.

**After the two duelists get cleaned up after well becoming one with each other and, since It's already late, Akane decides to stay at Yuji's house and sleeps with him. It's has been a really exhausting day for Yuji and Akane, in the end, they still sleep with love, happiness, and bliss.**

_"Yuji, I'm home, your uncle said hello-"_ Eiko Ishino saw both Akane and Yuji sleeping together in the same bed. She couldn't be angry at him, Eiko starts to smile, _"My boy is starting to grow up, I just wish you were alive to see this, Genti"_ Eiko slowly closes Yuji's room door to give the two duelists some privacy and starts to shed a tear after mentioning her late husband, Genti Ishino, who died in a car accident as he prepared to compete in a Dueling Tournament, when Yuji was Five years old.

_-The End-_

**Author's Note:**

> Another side story done! Honestly, this took me way longer to finish than usual. There was one roadblock... the lemon scene. Luckily, I found some help, by the name of Satellite Vi. Without her help, this story would never have been completed. Thank you so much Satelli (a nickname I made) for the help. Oh and there was a date also, it went alright without any problems, except the part the two duelists almost slept through their date. I know I might get flack for writing a lemon scene, but let me ask: If you knew the world would end at any moment, and it was you and your spouse alone, what would you do? That's why the scene was created. If you enjoy this story, favorite this story, and send some reviews. If you want to see more of Yuji and Akane, check out my main story, Yu-Gi-Oh! Dimensions. Satellite Vi has some great My Hero Academia fanfics if you're a huge fan of the show, check her out on here or Archive of Our Own (the name is the same on both sites). I will see you guys later, and don't forget "it's Your Time To Shine!"


End file.
